Intergalactic Heroes of the Wasteland
by explodofart
Summary: On a blasted planet of mutants and demons, a race struggles to survive, Tokyo is freed of its prison, and a cyborg general plots their domination. Heroes of Star Wars, Fallout, and Shin Megami Tensei collide in a tale of endless struggles. A band of unlikely heroes have the power to decide the fate of both Earth and the Republic.
1. The Cyborg General

Intergalactic Heroes of the Wastes

Chapter 1 – The Cyborg General

In a distant galaxy, a war of epic proportions is being waged. Planets are torn asunder, people are slaughtered, and the Sith slowly but surely entrench the galaxy in their nefarious plot. Little do they know that the power of a hero from an uncivilized and barbaric wasteland is about to leave his bloody mark on the galaxy. On the other side of that very same wasteland, Tokyo is freed from its barrier of bedrock, and demons walk the Earth once more.

Flynn only has a vague idea of what happened to the rest of the world. God was pissed off, so he dropped a bunch of really huge bombs on the world before being beaten by an even more pissed off hero. Tokyo had been spared from the blast by a barrier of bedrock he sacrificed himself to create in a past life. After a few time paradoxes, illusions, and a narrowly avoided Armageddon, the world was finally starting to recover from the perpetual shit storm.

"Hey Flynn." Said Isabeau.

"What's up?"

"The farther we get from Tokyo, the more the world seems to be just a wasteland. How could anyone have done something like this?"

Isabeau was right. They brutalized this world about as much as they could. It was just dust and the occasional mutant or demon for as far as the eye could see. They had taken a boat to America because of their vault program. There could be survivors emerging from them, and they want to help as much as possible.

"Hey," said Flynn, "is that a human over there?"

Isabeau looks to where he was pointing, and there it was, a human in a hulking suit of armor with a really big gun. He or she, they couldn't tell, ran over to them and asked, "Who the hell are you?" That's a woman's voice.

"I'm Flynn, and this is Isabeau. We're samurai from Tokyo. We came to look for survivors in the wasteland." Responded Flynn.

"Well, you couldn't have picked a better time. We're knee deep in problems right now. Super mutants in D.C., Enclave to the North, and a big fucking army of robots to the South are all trying to crush us. My troops and I were trying stop the robot's advance, but we were separated when a building collapsed. I know a route back, so just follow me."

"Alright." Said Isabeau. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Catherine." Said Catherine. "I'm a knight of the Brotherhood of Steel. We pretty much keep the Capital Wasteland from falling apart."

They ran through a maze of odd, broken buildings and arrived at a line of trenches and debris used as shields by the brotherhood knights.

"About damn time you arrived! Looks like you brought some help too." Said an oddly kind looking man with a plasma rifle.

"Alright Vargas, these guys are Flynn and Isabeau. They should help a bit, but we need more than this." Catherine said.

"Don't worry," said Flynn, "because I've got this covered. COME CERBERUS!"

At that moment a feeling of electricity surrounded the troops, and a three headed flaming hound appeared before them. Vargas and Catherine looked like they had shat themselves as Cerberus unleashed a swath of fire that consumed an entire platoon of the gangly looking robots.

"How was that?" Flynn asked rhetorically.

"Showoff." Mumbled Isabeau even though she was rather impressed at how weak the robots were.

On the other side of the battlefield, a cyborg general throws a tantrum of epic proportions.

"FOOLS! You are all useless! I'm going in." Said Grievous as he stormed to the hangar to get his ship.

He landed right behind the frontline where another platoon was being molten to scrap. Grievous jumped out of his ship and cleaved off all three of Cerberus' heads in one fell swoop.

"See! It isn't that hard you morons."

Grievous saw a youth with a sword resembling a light saber walk up to him, and the youth asks, "Who are you?"

"I am general Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent States. You made a fatal mistake by fighting this battle."

"I'm Flynn, a samurai and champion of Tokyo. Why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Grievous. "Your fate has been decided the moment I touched the ground."

With that said, Grievous ignited 2 of his sabers and lunged at Flynn. Flynn dodged in the nick of time with a backwards roll.

"Why so serious? You appear to have quite the stick up your ass." Taunted Flynn.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! You don't know the hell you've just unleashed upon yourself!" Roared Grievous as he charged with blistering fury.

'He fell right for it.' Thought Flynn as he backed his way between two buildings, dodging and blocking a myriad of maniacal strikes from the general. A volley of plasma, lasers, and bullets rained down on Grievous in a surprise attack by the brotherhood. Isabeau tried to cut off his escape by summoning Pallas Athena, but he just climbed to the roof with his metal claws.

"I'll be back for you Flynn. Force sensitive people are my specialty." Remarked Grievous as he climbed into a drop ship on the roof.

"Force sensitive? I felt he had a strong presence, but I've never heard it called that." Flynn mumbled to himself. "Oh well. We've got a mess to clean up right now anyway."

Chapter 1 End

**Thank you for reading. Please give me a review if you have any thoughts about this. I'll make the second chapter sometime soon, but I can't guarantee anything. I think I'm mixing up some stuff that really mixes in an odd way, so I hope it becomes an interesting read for everyone. **


	2. The Tide Turns

Intergalactic Heroes of the Wastes

Chapter 2 – The Tide Turns

Recap – Flynn and Isabeau joined up with the Brotherhood of Steel's southern line, beat General Grievous, and might have made Catherine and Vargas soil their pants.

"Damn!" Yelled Grievous in his command center. "What was that thing?"

Grievous paced back and forth while waiting for his remaining droids to regroup. He didn't have a clue about the beings that the samurai had summoned, and he felt a need to know. He gathered his courage and opened a holo-vid link with his master, Count Dooku.

"General Grievous! I hope you have news of victory." Said Count Dooku

"No, my lord. There is a new variable on the battlefield that is decimating our droids."

"Hmmm, elaborate."

"There was a pair of warriors named samurai who summoned something with the force. It appeared out of thin air."

"Summoned? It just appeared in front of your troops?"

"Yes, it melted nearly five platoons before I killed it. The other samurai summoned a different one, but I maneuvered past it."

"I know nothing of this 'summoning'. I will have to talk to my master. Until then, be on your guard. I don't doubt that there are many odd and unusual things such an art can conjure."

"Yes, my lord."

The holo-vid turned off, but Grievous was still confused. The samurai managed to beat him with naught but a mere moment of planning after seeing him. He is an incredible tactician to arrange an ambush so quickly. He won't be hot headed next time.

"Samurai, you WILL fall by my hand soon. Very soon. Hahahahahahaha." Grievous Cackled.

My name is doesn't matter, but the people call me 101. I'm a badass. There is no disputing it. I've killed tens of thousands of people, mutants, and aliens for the sake of justice and survival. The depression was starting to kick in. Just how far did I have to go before this nightmare will end? I suspect death will be my only reprieve from chaos, but I'm not giving up that easily.

My friends stood with me. I had nothing to fear with them at my side. Charon was a ghoul with undying loyalty who would kill any evil he came across. Charon had blown the head off of his former employer when I bought his contract because of all of the nasty things he had been ordered to do. Fawkes was a giant super mutant. He had been locked in a cell for his entire life, and I freed him. He later joined me on a holy crusade to save the wasteland from the endless cluster fuck it was in.

"Any news from the other fronts?" I asked as I put a bullet through an enclave trooper's visor.

"The southern front has repelled the robots. They were reinforced by samurai from some place called Tokyo." Responds the communications officer.

"Good. Have them send some relief." I say.

My soldiers were barely hanging on. They had been fighting for days on end. The Enclave is making their last push. I doubt they left a single soldier out of this fight. Nearly all of my militia was wiped out, and the BoS had lost at least half their soldiers at this front.

I will pull through with Fawkes and Charon, they're too stubborn to die, but I'm curious as to how a samurai could turn the tide of a battle with robots. I met one on Mother ship Zeta. Samurai aren't pushovers, but they are still just swordsman. They shouldn't be able to chop up robots. I'll have to look into that.

"My friend, their vertibirds are preparing an aerial bombardment." Fawkes pulls me out of my thoughts with an epic 'OH SHIT' moment.

"TAKE COVER!" I bellow to the troops, but it is too late. I get blasted backwards at least thirty feet into a wall. The medics and their patients were blown to pieces.

"Those bastards! Fawkes, Charon, we're finishing this." I vow as my comrades pick themselves up from the debris. I pull out my legendary alien blaster, but we are surrounded. We're between a stone wall and an army of Enclave. "Fuck me!" I seethe under my breath.

The back of their line explodes. "What the fuck?" I mutter as their entire army turns backwards to see an old man in robes flailing around with a glowing stick. "I bet a hundred caps he's trippin' balls right now."

"No one that wasted can cause that much destruction!" exclaims Charon.

"You, my friend, have not heard of the Drunken Fist technique." Fawkes says.

"CHARGE!" I screech as I leap forward with the alien blaster. We cleaved through them like butter until we claimed enough ground to take cover. Hopefully a dilapidated old doorway would be enough to hold the enemy fire….

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

I peer over the window sill to see the apparently not so old guy standing over a mountain of corpses. Well damn, I'm glad no one matched my bet. He made an impossible jump and landed right in front of us.

"Seems you've had your hands full today." Remarks the robed man.

"Thanks….. What the hell is that glowing stick?" I ask

"This is a light saber, the ancient weapons of the Jedi order. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi by the way."

"I'm known as 101, the giant ones Fawkes, and scary ones Charon."

"OY, I'm not that scary."

"It is a pleasure, Obi-wan" Fawkes politely greets.

"101? There must be a story behind that." Obi-wan said.

"There is, but that will be for another time." I said. "We have to help out on one last front before this mess is over."

"Well then, my friends should be of some use to you." Obi-wan claimed.

"And where…. Are…. They?" I ask as I realize there is a massive fleet of space ships right over head. I sincerely hope this guy is staying on my side. This is getting interesting.

"Now where is that last front?" Obi-wan asks with a smirk.

Chapter 2 End

**Thank you for reading. Please give me reviews. I want to improve my writing and the story as much as possible. If there are any plot holes, then I will find some way to use them to my benefit, so don't worry about me possibly dooming the story on accident. If I ever fuck up that badly I may rewrite that segment.**


	3. Departure

Intergalactic Heroes of the Wasteland

Chapter 3 – Departure

Recap – Obi-wan showed up and saved 101, Fawkes, and Charon at the northern front from the Enclave.

Elder Lyons walked into his war room to meet the new soldiers who helped them beat back the robots and the Enclave. Their victory was astounding. He, in all of his years, had never seen anyone unleash so much destruction, except for 101, but he was anything but normal.

"Welcome, I am Elder Lyons, leader of this chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. I thank you for helping us defend the wasteland from these scourges. Now, who are you?"

Everyone made their introductions to each other and began to discuss what to do next.

"Obi-wan, how many of these battle droids are there?" asked Flynn

"More than I can count. There are dozens of planets dedicating all of their resources to manufacturing them."

"Well that's a damn fine mess. I hope your troops are smart. A bunch of morons aren't going to get past those odds." 101 says.

"The clones are good, but we can't replace them as fast as the droids. We need more soldiers. I hope that the circumstances have shown you who is in the right of this war." Obi-wan persuaded.  
>"So, what would you give us in exchange for our support?" Elder Lyons asked.<p>

"Supplies. We'll give you as many resources as you need." Obi-wan proposed.

"I think the answer's clear. We'll need to establish order across the wastes first though." Elder Lyons said.

"I agree. May the soldiers in this room come with me? We need immediate support against the separatists, and commandos are the best for our operations." Obi-wan pressed.

"Very well, if they agree, then they can go." The Elder conceded.

"I'm in!" pretty much everyone blurted out at the same time. Elder Lyons face palm resounded across all of D.C.

I walked around the deck of the star destroyer studying the various advanced technologies. They have some equipment that isn't too far off from Mother Ship Zeta. The army of clones is new though. I can't say that is the most ethical choice, but it gets the job done.

"Impressed?" asks an orange woman with head thingies and tribal like markings.

"Yeah, it's hard not to be. By the way, who are you?" I respond.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan. I'm a Togrutan if you were wondering."

"I'm 101. Nice to meet you. Just how many species are out there in the republic?"

"Oh, thousands. There are more joining every now and then. Some of them don't speak basic at all, so be careful."

"I might possibly be kind of screwed." I say with an expression of peril.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I guess so. Ahsoka, you look kind of young to be in a war."

"The Jedi have to fight for the republic. It's our duty."

"Damn, they must be more desperate than I thought."

"Hey! I can hold my own."

"Don't be offended. I'm sure you're pretty tough, but it's a matter of principle. War is for adults. In fact, it's pretty bad that anyone has to fight in that crap."

"I see what you mean."

Fawkes walks in with an even bigger Gatling laser gun than he had before.

"Fawkes! You found the big guns I see" I congratulate.

"It was magnificent. The mighty tools that are in that room will aid me in my quest to protect the weak." Fawkes proudly claims.

"WHOA, what are you?" Ahsoka asks.

"I'm a super mutant. Do not be alarmed by my altered form. I am still very much a civilized gentleman."

"You're mutated? I guess that explains a lot. I'm glad you made it work though. People usually die from mutations."

"Commander Ahsoka, we are approaching Coruscant." Says a clone pilot.

"Alright, I'll take you guys to get apartments. They aren't great, but they come free for republic soldiers."

"Hold on Ahsoka." A willful looking man walks in. "I need to organize everyone into their positions first. Have everyone meet up here."

"Yes, master."

"Hello, I'm 101. Who might you be?"

"I'm General Anakin Skywalker, knight of the Jedi order."

The group made their introductions on the bridge of the ship and began to sort out what everyone would be doing.

"I would prefer to keep you guys together. You all have something in common that will keep you together as a team." Anakin says. "Fawkes, I take it you have heavy weapons covered."

"Of course."

"Charon, demolitions."

"With pleasure."

"Flynn, I want you and Isabeau to come with me to the Jedi Temple. There is something I want to clear up with the masters there. You know what, come along too, 101."

"Alright. Is there a problem?" Isabeau asks skeptically.

"The force is particularly strong with you 3. I can also sense the dark side in you Flynn."

"If you're implying I'm evil or something, you're sadly mistaken." Flynn said.

"The dark side is a scourge Flynn. If you don't cast it off it will destroy you and turn you into a Sith."

"That is perhaps the most naïve thing I have ever heard." Fawkes chimed in.

"Fine, have it your way. The masters will know what to do."

"I shouldn't be surprised. This isn't the first time I've had odd things happen to me." 101 states with mild annoyance.

While the 3 force sensitive commandos were bring brought to the temple, Ahsoka stayed true to her word and brought Charon and Fawkes to their apartments.

"I hope you like them. Mine is right next door, so don't hesitate to ask me questions." Ahsoka said as she walked into her own room.

"Fawkes, I'm going to look around. Want to come with me?"

"Of course Charon, there is much to see in this new world."

The 2 mutants took a trip downstairs to see crowds and crowds of people going about their lives in a city covering an entire planet.

"It seems like a dream Fawkes. I can't wrap my head around how a city like this can function. Where do they get food?"

"I assume there are worlds that are mostly farms. I think it is astounding that something like this republic existed while we were confined to the hollow shell of a violently patriotic nation."

The new holo-com Ahsoka gave them went off and displayed a clone captain.

"Sergeant Charon, Sergeant Fawkes, I will give you orders until your commanding officer is fit for duty. Your orders are to go to the armory by the landing bay to be fitted for your equipment."

"Yes, sir." Charon and Fawkes say as the transmission is cut off.

"It isn't going to be easy getting used to taking orders." Fawkes says.

"You'll get used to it. 101 will be good to go soon I hope."

Chapter 3 End


End file.
